Sonic love story
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Caliburn and My OC's Night The Hedgehog and Nubem where could this lead, Romance? SonAmy KnuxRouge Crails Shadight and Calibem
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sonic love story

Rated M for later chapters

Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Caliburn and My OC's Night The Hedgehog and Nubem where could this lead, Romance? SonAmy KnuxRouge Crails Shadight and Calibem

WARNING: attempted rape in this chapter if you do not like please skip

Chapter 1

A new friend

3rd person

In a small place called Mobius A bubblegum pink hedgehog wearing a medallion (sp?) a cloak, a black shirt and Black jeans with Black Boots was running in the rain as she got under a tree it stopped raining she sighed and touched her medallion and it turned into a talking scythe

"About time Night it's really stuffy in there" The Scythe told the hedgehog, Yes the hedgehog one you would think was Amy Rose was actually Night The hedgehog, She had Red eyes and Razor sharp teeth you would think that she was Evil but she was not

"Stop Complaining Nubem, You know you need to, How suspicious would it be if i was carrying round a sythe now come on lets train"

"Fine" the scythe complied and the training started but a couple of miles away was a cerulean blue hedgehog by the name of sonic running towards Night when he ran past her he stopped and ran back to see her thinking she was amy he said

"Hey Ames where did you get that scythe and what happened to your hammer?" he asked Night replied

"Who is Ames? I am Night, Night the Hedgehog" Night does a smile showing off her razor sharp teeth and crosses her arms like sonic "Who are you?"Sonic smirked

"I'm Sonic" he crossed his arms "Sonic the Hedgehog"

"Well, well, well I finally get to meet the famous sonic the hedgehog, they always talk about you at the chilli dog stands, I was getting sick of it" She Smirked, sonic glared and drew his sword Caliburn who woke up

"Huh what?" Caliburn set his eyes on Nubem and fell in love _'wow, she's beautiful' _Night took hold of nubem who was leaning on a tree, there was a bright flash and there was no longer a sythe in Night's hands but a sword _'and powerful'_

Nigh on the other hand was speaking telepathically Nubem

_Night,_**Nubem**

**his sword's cute**

_focus Nubem he's the enemy_

**But I don't want to fight him, I feel this connection with both of us and both of you**

_what ones?_

**me and the sword are mates and you and the hedgehog have a sibling tie**

_You always ruin the fun don't you_

**yes and no**

_*sigh* fine _

Night turned Nubem back into a medallion

**I TOLD YOU DON'T DO THAT!**

_Nubem!_

***sigh* fine but only for half an hour**

_Deal_

"I mean no harm, as I said before, I am Night The Hedgehog" Night said cautiously Sonic caught this and drew Caliburn back

"Hey don't be afraid, I'm the hero of mobius" Night's eyes narrowed when sonic said _'afraid'_

"Me Afraid? I vowed I would never be afraid"

"Everyone's Afraid at some point, I was when Dr. Eggman captured my Girlfriend threatening to kill her, What about you?"

Night's pov

_*Flashback*_

_I was 10 I had settled down into a nice place called moebius, I had a boyfriend called Scourge , the prince of moebius, he was a green hedgehog with ice blue eyes, he always wore his leather Jacket with a flamed pattern and his signature sunglasses and had two scars across his chest, he was 13 and I was turning 11 the next day. It was 11.00 Pm and I was asleep but suddenly woke up when the Door squeaked open to reveal Scourge, I knew he had Insomnia (not being able to sleep for a long period of time) or so he had said,I smiled and he walked over to my bed laying down next to me and kissing my forehead_

_*_**attempted rape starts here***

_Suddenly he kissed my lips hard and pinned my arms down I thrashed around trying to get loose when he let go of the lip lock _

_"Scourge what are you doing?"_

_"Shhhh baby you know you want it" I saw it was 00:00 that ment I was 11_

_"Scourge no I'm only 11 I'm not ready for this" He kissed my lips forcefully again and started to move his hands lower and lower, he slowly took off my tank top as soon as it was off he started kissing me and Ripped off my bra and gagged me_

_"Now you be a good Bitch and shut up" he started to bite my nipples making them bleed, he started sucking the blood and then pulled back and started to pull down my shorts I startted crying for the first time in my life I was scared and I hated feeling weak he pulled of my Shorts and kissed up my body til he got my lips and pulled the gag away and Kissed me hard I quickly bit his lip and drew blood he jumped back and I screamed for my best friend_

_"ROSY!" Scourge glared at me and tied me up but didn't gag me I screamed again "ROSY! HELP ME!" Scourge slapped me and whispered in my ear "Shut up you stupid slut" _

***Attempted rape has stopped***

_Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a 10 year old girl In a yellow top and Green tutu with a Green spiked hammer in hand Glaring at Scourge but suddenly went innocent _

_"Oh scourgey, I think it's time you had another date...WITH MY HAMMER IN YOUR FACE!" she growled out and hit scourge with her hammer Knocking him out._

_She quickly got out my black tube top and black skirt and grabbed my medallion off the side and told me to get dressed _

_"You only have 20 minutes til he wakes up, you have to get out of moebius"_

_"Your coming too right?" I asked she shook her head_

_"No I cannot my heart lies here with Blood" she said as we ran far away from the palace to her house I stopped and grabbed her hands_

_"No Rosy come with me. Me you and Blood together, Your like my only family left we're like sisters, Please come with me" Rosy weakly smiled_

_"I never told you this but...Night I am actually your sister, your father had an affair with a peasent my mother and she kept me a secret, I came here when I was 8 after my mother died"_

_"NIGHT! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BITCH!" I opened the portal to somewhere in the future and turned back to rosy to see blood there_

_"Please come with me, both of you we'll start a new life together" they were about to reply when scourge came over the hill and Rosy pushed me in then the portal shut and I was stuck in the year 4065 "ROSY!" I fell onto my knees and looked around I was in Moebius still, I was in the cemetry and I saw whose graves I was infront of_

_**Rosy the Rascal  
>3088-3099<br>aged 11  
>friend, sister and lover<br>died of King Scourge's rage  
>she will be missed dearly<strong>_

_No not my sister, Not my perfect little sister next to her Grave was another person I cared about_

_**Blood the echidna  
>3087-3098<br>aged 11  
>friend, brother and lover<br>Died of same reason of Rosy the Rascal  
>He will be missed dearly<strong>_

_no_

_"I HATE YOU SCOURGE, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" I saw a note on Rosy's grave_

_**Dear Night  
>you might have Spoiled my plans to make an heir with you but that doesn't mean I couldn't do it with your dear beloved sister so I killed her straight after she gave birth, does that make you feel bad, That your sister was violated(sp?) by me, you might be immortal but that doesn't mean your sister was, She's dead and so is your brother and it's all your fault<strong>_

_**P.S. I killed both of them Slowly and painfully**_

_I screamed out and someone came up to me, It was a Pink Hedgeog with green tips and Ice blue eyes, She had a tiara on and had a green hammer in hand over her shoulder_

_"What are you doing by my mothers grave?" she glared_

_"Your mother?...Your Scourge's daughter?" She nodded_

_"And you are?" She asked I got up and dusted myelf off_

_"I'm your aunt Night, Rosy the Rascal was my little sister" I said she gasped_

_"You! your the one that back stabbed my mother" she growled_

_"I didn't back stab your mother, your father backstabbed me and her!" she looked taken back_

_"No my daddy wouldn't ever do that!"_

_"Well let me tell you something, Your 'daddy' tried to rape me but your mother helped me I asked her to come with me but she pushed me in the portal and you know what your 'daddy' RAPED MY SISTER!" _

_"NO YOUR LYING!" she swung her hammer at me but I got out my scythe and stopped it _

_"Don't hit me Rosetta the rascal-hedgehog!" she stopped_

_"How do you know my name"_

_"Rosy always wanted a kid and would call it Rosetta she was my best friend and sister and i loved her too much"_

_*End flashback*_

I replied to sonic

"Once, In the past" and just like that I walked away

An: Ok so this was based on a dream, I told my cousins and my brother this story cause the 2 eldest love sonic, I edited it a bit though Cause the eldest is only 6 so tell me if you think I should carry on

Night the Hedgehog97


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dates and Love

3rd person

As Night walked off Sonic followed her, Soon enough Night ended up at a Chilli dog stand and ordered a Normal Chilli dog, Sonic sat next to her and Ordered a deluxe chilli dog

"So Night where you from?"

"My mom's Womb"

"I know that but like, where? a different dimmension? a different time?"

"I guess you could call it a different Dimmension _and_ a different time" She replied slyly

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you when I trust you"

"Ok then How old are you?"

"14 Mobian years"

"What do you mean by that"

"again, I'll tell you when I trust you"

"Ok then How about me and my friends get to know you"

"Fine, come to number 15 maple street tomorrow at 9 AM"

"We'll see you there" Night ran to her house, It was Pink and had a black door on it, as you stepped in things were black, pink, red, white or purple as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep

*The next morning 8.45 am*

Night woke up and put on a Black Tank top which ended at the middle of her stomach, she also got her black ripped jeans and pink belt and Bow she changed Nubem to a black Scythe with a pink flame pattern, She got her Black studded bracelet and Leather Fingerless gloves and 3 earings in each ear when the bell rung she ran down stairs and opened the door to reaveal the sonic crew, Night invited them in one by one until the last person, a Black Hedgehog with red stripes by the name of shadow

Shadow's pov

Sonic told us he met a girl that looked like Amy, and we we're going to see her tomorrow at 9 am, we all slept at sonic's that night, but I stayed up thinking of Amy, Amy _sigh_ she was the girl I loved, but that faker Sonic took her away from me, by 2 am I had fallen asleep

8.30

We woke up at 8.30, I had a shower and got dressed in My tight fitting black t-shirt and Black ripped jeans, I put in 3 earings in 1 ear and out on some Fingerless gloves and by 8.45 we were off

9 am

We arrived at 15 maple street, it was near me, I lived on Cherry drive which was just down the road, I heard running and the door opened she Invited all the others in and when it got to me, I was about to thank her but I got lost in her beautiful Scarlet eyes, when Sonic broke us up

"Yo! Shaddie you ok?" The pink hedgehog blushed and I growled at him

"Don't call me shaddie" I snapped at him he rolled his eyes

"Whatever" He replied

"Oh sorry come on in" The pink hedgehog invited me and I stood in the shadows of her wall and Sonic spoke

"Ok guys so this is-"

"I can introduce myself" The hedgehog snapped she calmed down and said "I am Night the Hedgehog" Night...the name suited her

"Yep and as you can see, she's a female shadow but with traces of me in" Night rolled her eyes

"Any questions?" Night asked

"Yeah, Why the heck do you look like me?" Amy asked

"My Little sister is Rosy the Rascal, your Counterpart" She replied

"Have you got any powers?" I asked

"I can do Magic, I can fly and run as fast as sonic but I use special shoes to do so, I also have a Magic Scythe, which can speak, called Nubem" She replied Calmly

"Can we see her" Tail's asked Night shrugged

"Fine by me" She touched her medallion and there was a bright flash and a black scythe with a pink flame pattern appeared in her hand, then there was another flash and the scythe was a black hedgehog with pink highlights in her quills, she had an emtionless look on her face and turned around to Night

"What?" Night rolled her eyes

"Shut up Nubem, you want to say something to Sonic?" Nubem blushed and sighed and muttered something under herbreath that only I could hear

"Me and your sword are mates" My eyes Widened, she turned around and Whispered In Nights ear something that I couldn't hear

Night's pov

Nubem Turned around and Whispered in my ear

"The Black Hedghog, who is he?"

"Shadow" Nubem Closed her eyes and breathed deeply

"Night. there is a prophecy your family didn't tell you about:

_The Angel with Magic  
>at age 14<br>Will find her true love  
>A black and red Hedgehog<br>But many will try to take him away.  
>Soul Mates For eternity<br>But What threatens there love  
>Is green and Evil<em>

You Have to be careful around him, I have a feeling the person who the prophecy was warning you about is Scourge" I nodded and Looked at Shadow who smiled at me, I smiled back and my heart Fluttered

"So why dont you all introduce yourselves to me" I said

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose, Sonic's my boyfriend" The look-a-like said

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the master emerald" The red Echidna Replied

"Rouge the Bat, Treasure Hunter" The White bat said

"Miles Prower, but call me Tails, I'm a Genius" The 8 year old fox said

"I'm Cream the Rabbit and this is my chao Friend Cheese" The little Rabbit said

"Hmm, I have a Dark chao, mabye one day you'll see her" I replied to her

"Chao Chao" Cheese Replied to me , Nubem rolled her eyes and went upstairs and I went to Sonic

"Send your sword Upstairs, I'll turn him Into a hedgehog" He done as i told him and I turned his sword into a hedgehog and he ran upstairs I held a finger up and clicked my fingers and a picture came up on the wall, I burst out laughing.

Nubem and Sonic's Sword were kissing!

I looked around to see Sonic standing there gob smacked, Amy covered Cream and Tails' eyes, Rouge just staring at my crystal and Knuckles just standing with a mutal(sp?) look on his face and Shadow...He was smirking, I walked over to him and took him into the Kitchen, I turned around to Speak to him when he Kissed me!

Shadows Pov

I couldn't help it, her smell was addictive, her Quills as silky as satin, Her Scarlet red eyes were like pools but most of all it was her in general, I could relate to her.

I lost it there and then I kissed her not being able to resist anymore, her Lush lips against mine was the best feeling ever, I closed my eyes putting all my love in the kiss and she did the same , she put her hands in my quills pulling me closer to her as I put my hands on her waist there was a cough, we split up and I turned around to see Sonic and Amy, looking Pissed I glared at Sonic

"Shadow? Can I talk to you outside" Sonic spat out I growled at him and walked outside, I Turned around and Faker pinned me to a wall

\3rd person/

Sonic pinned Shadow to a wall

"Stay away from Night!" Sonic Growled

"Make me!" Sonic Punched Shadow and a fight broke out between them, when Night came out the house

"STOP IT!"Night screamed. Sonic didn't listen but Shadow did and Grabbed Sonic's Fists, Night then got inbetween them and Looked Sonic in the eyes

"Why did you do that?" Sonic looked down, not answering her "If that's the way your gonna act, then I'm going" She took Shadows hand and they walked off.

Shadows POV

I let her take me to an alley.

I pinned her to a wall and kissed her full, soft lips, She closed her eyes and Kissed back, moaning quietly, After about 3 minutes we broke apart and I put my forehead on hers

"Shadow..." She whispered

"Night..." I replied, Her eyes Flashed Ice blue and she tried to get away from me. "Night, Please stop" I tried to get her to calm down

"N-Need blood...Part Vampire" She stuttered

"You need blood? Take mine" I exposed my neck and she looked into my eyes

"R-really?" She stuttered, I nodded

"If you're gonna have blood, I'd rather it'd be mine" I replied

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she bit into my neck, I didn't mind...it felt...nice? After about 5 minutes she pulled away and the bite mark healed, she licked her lips, getting rid of any blood that had got over her face. I smiled

"C'mon, Lets go to a café and get to know each other" She nodded and smiled as we walked out of the Alley into a local Costa, she sat opposite me

"Okay, ask away" She told me

"How old are you?" I asked

"Thats difficult...Where I'm from, I'm about 146, here, I'm 14, you?"

"I'm meant to look like 15, but I'm over 50 years old" She giggled

"Okay" She smiled again, showing her sharp teeth

"Where are you from?"

"Another kingdom, called Caelo (Pronouned Kay-Low) The kindom of heaven..." It felt like she was hiding something from me

"What are you hiding?" She sighed

"I'm a Princess...I ran away when I was about 8..." I guess I was staring at her, as her Ears flattened against her head and she looked away

"um...Any siblings?" She sighed

"Yes...Rosy the Rascal and Luna the Hedgehog, Rosy is my little sister and Luna is my twin...Luna's already dead...Rosy is almost..." A tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away

"It's okay...I suppose I had a sister, Maria, she was my best friend and saved me from death...but in the end, she died..." She nodded

"And powers? seeing as you know mine" I nodded

"Chaos powers and I can run as fast as Sonic" She nodded and got up

"Well..It's late, I should be getting home, Nubem's very protective of me"

"Okay, allow me to escort you home" She smiled weakly

"I'd love that" We left that minute, walking the streets, When someone stepped out of the Shadows

"Hello Night..."

\Night's POV/

"Hello Night..." I gasped

"S-Scourge" He grinned evilly "Get away from me!" Shadow stepped infront of me

"Well, well, well, Looks like Little Night has a new play thing" Scourge chuckled and I whimpered, I was scared...again, I hated the feeling

"Get away from her Scourge!" Shadow growled out

"No! she's mine!" Scourge barked out

"Shadow...Just go home, I'll take care of him...consider it payback for what he done to me..." I said, Shadow nodded and kissed me on the lips

"Be careful" He whispered and kissed my forehead as he vanished

"Lets end this Scourge, Once and for all" I said

"With pleasure baby..." he grinned evilly

AN: It's me! Night the Hedgehog97! :3 Thanks for reading this! remember to Review...or Scourge'll win and we don't want that, Just saying, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, But I do own Night, Nubem, Luna and Caelo!

Here's a Description of Luna

Luna the Hedgehog: age 146/14, a white hedgehog with purple tipped Quills, she usually wears her Black tank top and shorts and always has her moon necklace, She died from a character which I shall introduce later.

Nubem the Scythe: When in hedgehog form, She's a Black hedgehog with Pink highlights, She can act very Innocent, she also wears a tank top but wheres Blue ripped Jeans and Her top is Pink, She is mated to Caliburn


	3. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
